Non-volatile semiconductor memory arrays with memory cells having charge storage capability are well known in the art. Examples of such memory arrays are described in the cross-referenced application entitled ELECTRICALLY ALTERABLE NONVOLATILE MEMORY AND ARRAY.
Memory arrays are formed by locating memory cells with regular spacing designated as a cell pitch, CP. The cell pitch is a function of the feature size, F, of the cells. Smaller feature sizes permit smaller cell pitches and greater cell densities in memory arrays. Increased densities for memory arrays are in demand in order to increase the capacity and performance of semiconductor devices. As densities increase and cell pitches decrease, the structures of and steps for arranging the cells and the memory arrays become more critical. High reliability is desired for high density memory arrays.
There is a need for improved memory cells and arrays and steps for arranging memory cells and arrays having small cell pitches and high cell densities.